wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird and Gary
Attributes Appearance Gary is a tall, clean-shaven, and bespectacled dark-haired man in a standard orange prison coverall. He wears his hair slicked back, although sometimes artists may depict it in a side-part. Bird is a small yellow bird, possibly a canary, with somewhat ruffled plumage on their head. They are sometimes shown smoking. Personality and Intere sts Little is known about Gary, who has never spoken. He appears to be close with Bird, though it is Bird who mostly conducts business for him. It is said that Bird acts as the "boss" to all the inmates and is at the top of the chain. Bird is also described in the computer files as being "Dangerous". Gary seems to be able to understand Bird perfectly, although he does not verbally communicate in return. The two are close enough to the point where Gary will chew up worms for Bird to eat, or let beer get sipped from his mouth. Character History It is currently unknown how the two wound up imprisoned, although since Bird is considered to be very dangerous, that may be a hint to their past. They are generally seen in the company of other inmates. Relationships Perverted Cellmate Main article: Sammy This man appears to have a sexual fixation on Gary, although he will gladly harass others as well. In their first notable interaction, he got his penis ripped off by Bird for his lewd remarks to Gary. He was later shown in Terrorarium to enjoy going through Gary's underwear and sniffing them to get a thrill. Quotes by Creators *''"This Gary and Bird character, it's like. Bird, is this little bird, it's kind of like, um. He's kind of one of the most high-up kind of like, dudes in Superjail. He's this cute little bird, but he's supposed to be a dangerous, I guess, a boss? And like Gary, he's the other guy, he never talks, he's kind of his keeper. So you'll see them a lot throughout the series, they don't really talk much, but you're supposed to get the idea that you shouldn't really mess with them."'' - Christy Karacas, Bunny Love commentary (2008) *''"Bird's supposed to be like, like one of the most powerful prisoners even though he looks like a little bird. So again, we haven’t done much with him story-wise. But like, basically no one messes with him or he’ll like, eff you up."'' - Christy Karacas, New York Comic-Con (2009) Trivia *Bird is referred to as male in the original Adult Swim press profile and by Karacas, although there is confusion about the gender due to Bird giving birth in Time-Police Part 2. This may be chalked up to the general loose continuity of the show or the sake of the gag. Fans are thus usually split between referring to Bird with either male or female pronouns. *Gary is briefly shown to have a counterpart at Ultraprison in the episode Ladies' Night, with her own Bird (gray with a bow on their head). *Part of Gary's inspiration is believed to have come from Robert Franklin Stroud, the "Birdman" of Alcatraz. *As seen in an early character design, Gary was to originally have thick-framed glasses and his hair was to be worn in a side-part (rather than slicked back). He also seemed to have prominent cheekbones and lips. *The duo was usually referred to as "Bird and Gary", with emphasis on Bird first due to their dominance. However, "Gary and Bird" is another valid order to refer to them by and also in use by the creators. Image Gallery pilot_gary_bird.jpg|Gary feeds Bird out of his own loving mouth. FutureGaryandBird.png|Future Bird and Gary in Paris Ultra Prison Gary and Bird.png|Bird and Gary's Ultraprison counterparts, only briefly shown. Smoke.png|Bird and Gary enjoy the sunrise while sharing The Last Pack of cigarettes References Category:Characters Category:Superjail Inmates